The present invention relates to a multifunction copying apparatus, a control method of the apparatus, and a recording medium storing a control program.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a multifunction copying apparatus, a method of controlling the multifunction copying apparatus, and a recording medium recording software for executing the control method. The present invention is particularly suited to controlling the display of a control panel of a multifunction copying apparatus and controlling the display of a Web window of a client personal computer.
Recently, a multifunction copying apparatus including functions as a digital copying machine and controller is widely used. This apparatus is in many cases used as it is connected across a network to a client personal computer, file server, and the like. The multifunction copying apparatus allows a user to operate the apparatus by a control panel of the apparatus or by a Web window of the personal computer across the network. The display contents of the control panel or Web window are controlled in accordance with preset parameters or parameters set by the user.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-175225 discloses a technique by which menu operations customized for each user are changed in accordance with setting information recorded on an IC card owned by the user.
Also, to save the user the trouble of setting various conditions to activate a job, some multifunction copying apparatuses have a function called a job template (one-touch key). That is, various settings of a job are stored in one job template, so the job can be activated next time only by touching the job template once.
Various jobs are as follows.
(1) Copy Job
A copy job requires scan settings such as the number of copies and the scan mode, and finishing settings such as the presence/absence of staple/hole punch and double-sided/single-sided printing. These settings are stored in a mode memory.
(2) Scan Job
A scan job requires scan settings such as the scan mode, resolution, and rotation, and these settings are stored in a scan template. A file name and an agent which is the address of a transfer destination are also set in the scan template.
(3) FAX Transmission Job
A FAX transmission job requires scan settings such as the resolution, and these settings are set in a program key. The address of a transfer destination is also set in the program key.
For personal computers, on the other hand, Microsoft provides, by Microsoft Windows, Microsoft Office, Internet Explorer, and the like, an input compensating function using input logs and a function of non-displaying or folding unused functions.
Unfortunately, the conventional multifunction copying apparatus has the following problems.
(1) The number of functions of the multifunction copying apparatus is increased in recent years, and this complicates operations required to use necessary functions such as copying, scan, printing, and FAX. Also, since the number of functions is increased, the hierarchy of display/operation is deepened. Accordingly, operations before a user reaches a necessary function require much labor and time.
(2) Although the screen size of the display device of the multifunction copying apparatus is increased recently, the display capability is finite. The number of functions of the multifunction copying apparatus is increased, and these functions must be displayed in a hierarchical manner because they cannot be displayed in one window. If the number of hard keys is increased to avoid deepening the hierarchy, a user is confused.
(3) The contents displayed on the display device of the multifunction copying apparatus are fixed by the system and cannot be changed. For example, the display contents are preprogrammed, preset for each user, or set in a job template. Since the settings cannot be dynamically changed, a user is forced to set the display contents in advance. That is, the user must take time to set the display contents beforehand.
(4) There is a mismatch between the use frequencies at which a user uses the functions of the multifunction copying apparatus and the default display settings of the display device; the user sometimes takes much labor and time before he or she reaches a function to be used. Default settings of the display device are function settings as the greatest common divisor of users, i.e., are not suitable for individual users.
Recently, it is a common practice to provide each person with one personal computer. Therefore, once a user logs in to a computer, the display contents are customized as the display settings of that individual. As a consequence, each individual user does not feel inconvenience in UI operation so often as when using the operation unit of the multifunction copying apparatus.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above situation, and has as its object to provide a multifunction copying apparatus, a control method of the apparatus, and a recording medium storing control software capable of reducing the number of operations before the user reaches a necessary function and improving the operability, by storing user""s operation logs and changing the display contents and display settings on the basis of the stored information.
A multifunction copying apparatus of the present invention comprises a control panel which performs operations to realize various functions of the multifunction copying apparatus, an operation log storage unit which stores information concerning logs of operations performed on the control panel and/or information concerning logs of operations performed on a client personal computer, and a display controller which changes the display contents of the control panel and/or the display contents of the client personal computer, on the basis of the operation log information stored in the operation log storage unit.
The present invention is a method of controlling a multifunction copying apparatus, comprising the steps of storing information concerning logs of operations performed on a control panel of the multifunction copying apparatus and/or information concerning logs of operations performed on a client personal computer, and changing the display contents of the control panel and/or the display contents of the client personal computer, on the basis of the stored operation log information.
Also, the present invention is a recording medium storing software for controlling a multifunction copying apparatus, comprising the recording medium, and the software recorded in the recording medium and comprising a program code for storing information concerning logs of operations performed on a control panel of the multifunction copying apparatus and/or information concerning logs of operations performed on a client personal computer, and a program code for changing the display contents of the control panel and/or the display contents of the client personal computer, on the basis of the stored operation log information.